The Beginning of Something New
by renee205
Summary: Trory. Set postSookie and Jackson's wedding. Dean and Rory are broken up, and she runs into a familiar blonde at a party of her grandmother's. R
1. The Party

Hi, this is my first fanfiction, so please be kind. Reviews are very welcome, as is constructive criticism. I'm also looking for a beta for future chapters; I have some written already, but something feels off. E-mail me at renee(underscore)205(at)yahoo.com if you would like to beta for me. Thanks!

This is set a couple of days after Sookie and Jackson's wedding. Assume Dean found out about Rory kissing Jess.

God, I cannot believe my mother abandoned me here. Emergency at the inn. bah. If it was a REAL emergency she would need her only daughter there too, far far away from here. Tonight was supposed to be a wallowing night, too, after the whole Jess/Dean fiasco. God, how could I be so STUPID? I have a perfect boyfriend, and I just went and threw it all away on a whim! What was I THINKING? "Oh, look, there's Jess, he has lips?" I really need to stop this train of thought now. Right now. New topic.  
  
On the bright side, I only have to go to Washington, D.C. for five days, instead of over a month like I thought before. Paris will have fun there. Her type of people. I'm too nice to be a politician... then again, that's what got me in this mess to begin with. Hmph.  
  
Oh, great. Here comes Mr. Chapell again. That man can drone on for hours on just about any given topic if you give him an opening. I'd better go get some punch before he gets over here.  
  
"Rory, wouldn't you like to meet Mrs. Benson, she's in the DAR with me!"  
  
Uh-oh. Cornered again. "It's very nice to meet you, Mrs. Benson. I love your dress!" I'd learned from a few of these parties how to make Grandma's friends happy, and get out of her grasp as soon as possible.  
  
"... And you know, Rory's in the top three percent of her class at Chilton!..."  
  
"Grandma, Mrs. Benson, I think I see a friend over there... It was nice to meet you, Mrs. Benson!" Mission accomplished. Now if I can just get up to my room, maybe I can get in a nap or some reading tonight.  
  
I'm making my way up the stairs as I bump into someone. "Oh, sorry, excuse me..."  
  
"Oh, don't worry about it..." That voice sounds familiar. Oh. My. God. "... Mary"  
  
"Tttristan?!" I finally manage to sputter out. When did he get back? What is he doing here? Gee, he looks taller than when I last saw him... Pretty well built, too... no, stop! Bad Rory! This is evil Tristan! "Um, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Don't sound so thrilled to see me. You know you missed me."  
  
"Oh, yeah, dearly... let me tell ya." I had wondered if he was ever coming back, just out of my natural curiosity. Right. Well, there were those few times when I wondered what would happen if he just showed up in Star's Hollow... "Stop!" Did I just say that aloud? Crap. He's looking at me funny now...  
  
"Stop what, Mary? I haven't even begun yet." Great. Now he's doing that smirking and leering thing. He's way too smug.  
  
"Oh, don't flatter yourself. I was simply talking to the voices in my head." That really didn't come out right. I should just shut up now.  
  
"Well, if those voices happen to tell you to push me up against a wall and have your way with me, feel free to act."  
  
"Nah, I don't think so... I haven't learned that trick on how to take down a guy with just two fingers yet."  
  
"Oh, really? I'm sure I can imagine a few ways you could do that." Does he have to turn EVERYTHING I say around? Great, I can feel my cheeks heating up, and he's enjoying this way too much.  
  
"I think I'll pass, thanks." Why is he getting closer?  
  
"You sure, Mary?" And still closer. "But I'm sure the bagboy wouldn't like that very much."  
  
Okay, walking away now... "Probably not, but it really doesn't matter what he thinks anymore." He gave me an out! Why did that come out of my mouth? I should have just stopped at the 'probably not!'  
  
"Oh, really? Trouble in paradise?" He's getting closer again... damn, he smells good...  
  
"Can we not talk about this?" I bump into something. Is that the wall? How did I end up against the wall?  
  
"I missed you, Mary"  
  
"I... I missed you too. It's Rory..." Mmmm... he has blue eyes. Very blue. Miltary school sure has done him well.  
  
"Care to dance?" Huh? Dance? Snap out of it!  
  
"Sure" What? Sure? My brain and my mouth aren't communicating well tonight. Or maybe they're communicating too well.  
  
He leads me down the stairs and onto the dance floor. It's a waltz, and I thank Mrs. Patty for all those dance lessons. He's really good... lots of practice, probably.


	2. Musings and Heels

Disclaimer (goes for last chapter, too; I forgot): I own nothing, unfortunately. The rights to Gilmore Girls belong to ASP and the WB. darn.

I have absolutely no resolve. I was going to wait to post this for a few more days, but crumbled under happiness from reviews. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far, and to my new beta, Samantha!

* * *

-Tristan-  
  
I always hoped to see her again one day. She always entranced me at Chilton. Why? That's still a mystery. Perhaps because she was such a Mary; maybe it was because she was so fresh, so smart, so different from all the other girls I dated. Maybe it was because she wouldn't give me the time of day. Whatever it was, it drew me to her.  
  
She feels so right in my arms. I didn't think she would actually dance with me when I asked. Mmm... her hair smells so good, some floral scent I can't quite put my finger on and, strangely, coffee.  
  
She's finally relaxing, feeling comfortable. She always puts her guard up around me, and, truthfully, it's no wonder why. Somehow, I become a first-grader around her instantly, and even when I try to be charming, she can see right through my act.  
  
"So, how has Chilton been treating you since I left?"  
  
"Okay, actually. I've actually made friends with Paris, well, most of the time, anyway." Paris? Anal-retentive, grade-obsessive Paris?  
  
"Paris?"  
  
"Yeah. Kind of surprising, huh?"  
  
"Not too much actually. You two are a lot alike. Well, if you don't factor in Paris's unique... overbearing... qualities."  
  
She laughed."I suppose so. So, are you back to Chilton next year, or are you shipping off to military school again?"  
  
"Depends on 'my behavior' this summer." And if I even want to re- enter the Chilton circle.  
  
The song ended. "Like to take a walk on the balcony, Mare?"  
  
"Rory. Sure, it will save me from my grandmother; she's eyeing us as we speak."  
  
-Rory-  
  
It was just to get away from Grandma's prying eyes. Wait, no. Just so she can't hound me about the very attractive young man I'm dancing with. Right. Very attractive? God.  
  
"So, how was military school?"  
  
"Fine. It gave me a chance to get away from all this upper-class hypocritical nonsense for a while. Although the lack of girls was a very negative factor." Of course.  
  
"Oh, how did you ever survive?" I said in my best overly concerned mother tone.  
  
"Somehow, I managed. There were a few free weekends." And there comes the smirk again. It's actually kind of cu... no! I have enough boy problems already. Why did I wear these heels tonight?  
  
"God, what time is it?"  
  
"Oh, are you not enjoying my company?" He said it with a laugh, but it looked like he was hiding something.  
  
"These shoes are killing me, and if my grandmother sees me barefoot, she'll shoot me." Why did I have to wear the shoes with the pointy toe and the heels? Why me? "If my mother was here, we could make a quick getaway, but she had a 'inn emergency'..." Was that an entirely good idea?  
  
"Well, if you want, I could always be a gentleman and drive you home. Nothing pressing is keeping me here." A thirty-minute car ride with Tristan DuGrey or aching feet and legs? He's been mostly good...  
  
"A gentleman? We'll see about that. Sure, why not?"  
  
"Good. Let's find your grandparents."  
  
After a good fifteen or twenty minutes of searching (I swear, when you don't need them, boom, they are everywhere you turn) we found my grandparents and told them goodnight and that I was going home with Tristan. They didn't seem too happy with it until the name 'DuGrey' was mentioned. Figures.


	3. Coffee and Fishbowls

Disclaimer: I own nothing, it all belongs to ASP and the WB. Although I wish I could own Tristan... stares off into space =P  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Here's Chapter 3-  
  
-Car, Star's Hollow-  
  
"Stop!"  
  
Tristan slammed on the brakes. "What? Was there a dog or something, I didn't see anything." Aww, he's nervous... the look on his face is just... stop!  
  
"Oh, no. I desperately need coffee." Okay, what's that look for? I only have one head! I think.  
  
"Coffee. Are you kidding me? It's like ten thirty at night!" Uh-huh.  
  
"And?" He was being so good before, too. I like nice Tristan. Not LIKE like, of course. No.  
  
"Why are we stopped at a... hardware store?" urg. Non-natives.  
  
"Oh, just get out of the car."  
  
"Bossy, I like it." must... have... coffee. cannot... shoot... Tristan.  
  
We walk into Luke's, where he's looking expectantly at his last customer, waiting for him to leave. Kirk, of course.  
  
"Um, Mare, this place seems like it's... closing?" How little he knows. We sit on two of the barstools at the counter.  
  
"Not for me. Luke, can I please, please, please have two cups of coffee?"  
  
"Who is that?" Yes... coffee... sooo close... ahhhhhhhhhh.... "Rory?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, that's Tristan." Ooh. He's giving Tristan an evil look. "He saved me from the grandparents' lovely party." He nods and starts to move away to work on Kirk again.  
  
"Luke, wait. The pot?" The puppy dog eyes. Get him every time.  
  
"So, this is your town, huh?"  
  
"Yep. Small town, USA. You're lucky it's pretty late, otherwise we'd have gawkers."  
  
"Gawkers?"  
  
"Yeah. And lots of people making frantic phone calls trying to figure out who you are. It's what I like to call the fishbowl effect."  
  
"Fishbowl?"  
  
"Yeah. Everyone knows what everyone else is doing."  
  
"Hey, Luke, are we done?" comes a voice from the back.  
  
Oh, god. How stupid am I? I blame the lack of caffeine to the brain. Must run. Finish coffee. Done. Grab Tristan. Done. Oops, spilled his coffee. Oh, well. Get out. 'Ding.' Done.  
  
-Tristan-  
  
"Hey, Luke, are we done?" comes a masculine voice from the back of this diner Rory's dragged me to.  
  
I look over at Rory, and her eyes go as big as saucers. She gulps down the full cup of coffee in front of her, grabs my arm, while I am drinking, mind you, and hauls me out of the diner. When did it start raining? What is up with her?  
  
"Uh, Mare, what was that all about?" Somehow in the small distance from the diner to the car we are both soaked. "Mare? Rory?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, sorry. Um, my house is just down this street." What was up with that back there?  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Oh, just someone I didn't want to talk to." A whole lot, obviously. God, I hate summer storms. One second, fine. The next, you can't see two feet in front of you.  
  
"Turn in here." She sounds shaky. Is it because she's wet or because of whoever that was back there? Her dress is nearly see through... must keep eyes on the road. Or the house, since apparently we're there. "Thanks for the ride, Tristan." 


	4. Yogurt and Phone Calls

Disclaimer: I own nothing, it all belongs to ASP and the WB.

Thanks again to all the reviewers, you make my day! =)

* * *

-Rory-  
  
I move to get out of the car, and look over at him. He looks like a poor wet puppy. I can't leave him out here; he'll never make it home in one piece. I can't TAKE any more tonight.  
  
"Uh, Tristan, it's raining pretty hard out here..." Way to state the obvious. He's just looking at me... "Um, maybe you should come inside. I wouldn't want to drive in this downpour."  
  
"Um, yeah, I guess you're right. It should be over soon, anyway." Somehow I doubt it. And yet another crack of lightning. We haven't had a storm this bad in a while.  
  
"'Kay." We both head to the front porch, now completely drenched and laughing at the situation. I unlock the front door and step inside.  
  
"Mom? I'm home!" No answer. Weird. "Mother! There's a boy in the house!"  
  
"Should I be here, you know, with your mom not here and all?" Who would have ever thought I'd hear _those_ words out of Tristan DuGrey's mouth?  
  
"Aha!" The answering machine light was blinking.  
  
"Hey, you have reached the two Lorelais! Leave a message at the beep! BEEP! ... laughing Just kidding! beep"  
  
"You have one new message:"  
  
"I'm not even going to COMMENT on that message. I was just checking to see if Rory made it home all right. Give me a call." Grandma. I'll call her in the morning to tell her I'm alive. Where is my mother?  
  
"Ohhhhh! She doesn't even know I'm home; I'm supposed to be at Grandma's all night." I muttered to myself. But that still doesn't explain where she is. Maybe the inn emergency was worse than I thought.  
  
Tristan's just standing there, soaking wet. He takes off his jacket, and I motion for him to put it on the back of a chair.  
  
"Let me call my mom real quick. Make yourself at home; The kitchen is that way, we have some leftovers and probably... water. If you're lucky you'll find a soda or two. After that, I'll try to find you some dry clothes." I pointed in the direction of the kitchen. He nodded and headed to the kitchen.  
  
Where is the phone? Never mind, I have my cell in by bag.  
  
Hopefully my mom won't be too mad I brought a guy home. "Ring, Ring, Ring" C'mon, pick up...  
  
"Hello, Lorelai Gilmore speaking!"  
  
"Mom, hey, I'm at-"  
  
"...Well, her voicemail, anyway. Leave a message at the beep and I'll call you back if I ever get around to checking my messages. Bye! Beep" When did she change her message? I hate it when she does that. It's so annoying.  
  
"Mom, I'm at home, where are you? Call me as soon as you get this!"  
  
I'll get Tristan and me some dry clothes, and then try the inn. It's really cold in here! I walk to the kitchen and see Tristan staring into the fridge, a bemused expression on his face. "Find anything?"  
  
He turns around, surprised. "No; were you aware you have yogurt in here that expired in 2000?"  
  
"There's yogurt in there?" Who bought that? Oh, well. In the garbage it goes. "Anything edible, I'm starving."  
  
"I know, they never serve anything good at those 'social functions.' Nope, nothing." Great. Pizza it is.  
  
"Pizza?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"All the toppings?"  
  
"Sounds good." Great, now I actually have to find the phone. I start opening the cupboards.  
  
"What are you looking for?"  
  
"Phone."  
  
"Of course."  
  
Then it starts ringing. Hmm... sounds like the living room. I run in there and locate it under one of the pillows on the couch. Breathless now I say, "Hello?"

* * *

Dun dun dun... who was it? Dean? Jess? Lorelai? hmmm... okay, so not much of a cliffhanger, but a new chapter should be up within a week or so.


	5. “He’s there, isn’t he?”

Disclaimer: I own nothing, it all belongs to ASP and the WB.  
  
"Hey hun. Couldn't stand Grandma's anymore?"  
  
"No, I wore the pointy-toed shoes." I go to the hall closet looking for some clothes that could fit Tristan.  
  
"Ah. Cute but good for light use only."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"How did you get home?" Uh-oh.  
  
"Uh... actually I ran into someone I knew."  
  
"Really, who?"  
  
"Tristan."  
  
"Tristan, Tristan... I don't remember- wait. Spawn of Satan, Bible Boy, shipped off to military school Tristan!?"  
  
"The one and only." I find some old sweatpants of my dad's and an oversized T-shirt in the closet. I hand them to Tristan and motion to the bathroom. I hope it's clean.  
  
"And you got into a car with him?"  
  
"The pointy-toed shoes. And he was being nice."  
  
"They always are."  
  
"Ummm, mom?"  
  
"Yes, daughter of mine?"  
  
"Well, you see, it's pouring outside..."  
  
"So I noticed."  
  
"And, um, it's really bad for driving"  
  
"He's there, isn't he."  
  
"Well, I couldn't just let him go home in this. You can hardly see two feet in front of you."  
  
"I know. Just make sure he behaves. And send him home as soon as the storm breaks."  
  
"I will. Well, I'm going to order pizza now"  
  
"Kay. There's money in the monkey jar. I'll probably stay the night here because someone has to watch the plumbers. It's a mess, water everywhere."  
  
"Okay, I'll talk to you later."  
  
"Love you"  
  
"Love you too" she hung up. Well, at least she didn't seem too mad.  
  
Tristan walked out of the bathroom. The clothes actually fit him fairly well; they were a little big, but they would work.  
  
"My mom's stuck at the inn. Something about a pipe leaking or something. It's a mess. She said to behave yourself."  
  
"Always." There's the smirk again. He actually has been behaving for most of the night. Military school must have done him some good.  
  
"Uh, put your clothes in this basket. I'm gonna order the pizza now."  
  
"Okay. Are you sure the pizza guy should be driving in this weather?"  
  
"Please, Bob delivered pizza through the blizzard of '99. He'll survive." I start to dial.  
  
"Hello, Pete's Pizza, what can I get for you?"  
  
"One large pizza with everything."  
  
"Delivery or pick-up?" Um, hello? Have you seen the weather?  
  
"Delivery."  
  
"Name?"  
  
"Gilmore"  
  
"Oh, okay. Bob will be there in about... twenty minutes."  
  
"Thanks" Not too bad. "Twenty minutes."  
  
"Okay." I really need to get out of these clothes now.  
  
"Uh, the living room is this way." Where is the remote? Wait, I think I saw it while I was looking for the phone. Aha! "Here's the remote, I'm going to go change."  
  
"Sure I can't come?"  
  
"Hmm... yeah, positive." I said, mock-thoughtfully. He pouted. I glared back. 


	6. Disney and Pizza

Yes, finally another update. Maybe it just seems like a while. I don't know how often I'll be able to update because school just started, and my classload is unbelievable. Hopefully I'll be able to write on the weekends, anyway. Thanks for all the reviews, they always put a smile on my face!

* * *

What to wear, what to wear? Hmm... a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Nothing too fancy or anything. It's only Tristan. Yeah.

I come back out and he's watching some sports commentary. God, what is WITH guys and sports?! "There is NO way I'm watching that. Fork over the remote."

"Ooh, bossy! I have to say, I like it." You would. Hmph. Let's see what's on... hmm... depressing lifetime movie; not with him here... news... not in the mood... game shows... god, is that another Britney Spears video? Can the girl put some clothes on?... Oh, yay! "The Emperor's New Groove! Have you ever seen it? It's awesome!"

"Can't say I have. Is this a Disney movie?"

"Yes, it is. Don't mock. Shh, this is a good part! (Rory talks along with the movie) 'I don't care if your family doesn't have... what was it again?' 'Food.' 'Well, you should of thought of that before you became PEASANTS!'"

Ooops. Maybe I should have kept that in; now he's laughing at me. "Seen this movie a few times?"

"Oh, shut up! Yes, I have; it's one of my favorite Disney movies."

The doorbell rings. Yes! Pizza! I'm soo hungry. My stomach was threatening to make a large EMBARRASSING rumbling sound if it didn't come soon.

"Hey, Bob."

"Hey, Rory. That'll be $17.57."

"'Kay. Keep the change."

"Thanks, have a nice night."

"You too."

Mmmm... smells sooo good. I carry it into the living room and then remember drinks. Oh, yeah! Mom got some soda the other day at Doose's... now where is it? Not in the fridge. Why would it be there? Hmm... of course, Mom's bedroom, for cheap late-night caffeine fixes if she can't get her coffee machine in there working. I grab two cups and ice and put them on the coffee table and head upstairs.

"Is this all I get to drink?" I roll my eyes.

"Yep. Conserve wisely!"

I get into my mom's bedroom and it's a mess, as usual. Aha! Success! I take four sodas down just in case and see Tristan scarfing down the pizza.

"Ahem! Hasn't military school taught you any manners?"

"Oh, um, sorry. It just smelled so good..." No way. He actually looks a little bashful. So cute. Wait. Hmph.

"Yeah, yeah." Mmm... at last, real food!

There's the phone, _again_. Probably just Mom, making sure Tristan wasn't trying anything... now where did I put that phone. No way. In the cradle. It's really a miracle it works most of the time... "Hello?"

"Rory?" No. I can't deal with this right now; I haven't even got my head around this whole situation yet.

"Look, I can't do this yet. Give me some space."

"Hey, if you want some of this pizza, you'd better get back here!" God, Tristan, can't you keep your big mouth shut?!

"_Space_. Sure. I'll give you all the space you need." No, no, no, no, no!

"Wait. It isn't--" Dialtone. Crap. God, all I need is a few days to wallow and sort out my feelings. Can't a guy respect that? No crying. Tristan is here. Breathe. In. Out. It's okay. Just don't think about it.


	7. Tears and Heart Attacks

Well, I'm finally back with a new chapter. yay. Feedback is always appriciated. (hint, hint) =)

Disclaimer: I own nothing, it all belongs to ASP and the WB. Although I wish I could own Tristan... stares off into space =P

* * *

-Tristan- 

This is just... surreal. Here I am, at Rory Gilmore's house. Rory Gilmore. Unbelievable. I'm sitting here, on the couch, eating pizza and watching a Disney movie. Here she comes. Look natural. What the hell is that supposed to mean? Jesus, DuGrey. You're losing it here.

"Good. I thought I'd have to wrestle you for the pizza." I certainly wouldn't mind _that_.

"Any time." She looks a little shaken up. "So who was on the phone?"

"Oh, nobody." Doesn't sound like 'nobody'.

"Bagboy?"

"No." Oh, no. Tell me she's not tearing up. What did I do? I hate seeing girls like this. Especially her. This is not how she should be. It's not in her nature. She should be hyper, witty, and upbeat. Or even angry. Not defeated and sad.

"Look, the movie's back on."

"Rory."

"What? I don't... (Her voice breaks) I can't talk about it." Tears are falling freely now. Damn it. I am no good at this comforting stuff and it kills me to see her crying.

-Rory-

There's no stopping them now. I can't control the tears anymore. How did I manage to screw things up so badly in one split second? Not just tonight, but with Dean and Jess too. That's all it takes. One second and I'm lost. It should have been simple. Me and Dean. But then there was Jess, and with one kiss, my life is turned upside down. I don't know who I want, if anyone.

"Ice cream?" I manage to choke out between sniffles. Tristan looks glad to have something to do. I get a little chuckle out of that, at least. Tristan DuGrey off his guard.

He comes back, a pint of ice cream in his hand, slightly frosted over. "Eat at your own risk." I smile a little and take the top off. Mint chocolate chip. Good.

"I'm (sniff) sorry about this..." God, I must look like a total mess. Hell, I am a mess. New tears begin to form in my eyes again.

"Don't worry about it. Is everything okay? That's a stupid question. Er... can I do anything to uh... help?"

"Become a (hic) hit man?" Maybe that would make my choice easier.

He chuckles. What a nice sound. I start to laugh too, picturing him in all black and a ski mask, jumping around Stars Hollow, Kirk trailing behind him. Soon we're both laughing uncontrollably. The statement wasn't that funny, but every time we looked over and saw the other laughing, a new fit of giggles would take hold. I finally give one last soft giggle and control myself, wiping my eyes.

"It's been too long since I've laughed like that." He's kind of cute sitting there with a real smile on his face. I don't know if I've ever seen him really smile before.

"I really needed that." Obviously, you idiot. He just shakes his head and laughs a little.

"I noticed. Want to talk about it?"

"Nah. No quicker way to ruin an evening. Well, I mean, any more than it already has been by a certain someone's presence." His smile falters a little. "Kidding. It actually hasn't been bad."

"You sound surprised."

"Can you blame me? I think military school did do you some good."

"I know, check out these muscles." I've been trying so hard not to... Rory! Don't add to your troubles. I just roll my eyes in response. "But seriously, it has done me some good." I smile.

"Ice cream?"

"Sure."

Eventually our eyes wander back to the screen. Well, mostly, anyway. I can feel him glancing at me. I can't catch him at it though. That's all I'm doing. Trying to catch _him_ looking at _me_. Yeah.

* * *

This kid had better be damn ugly. And on the couch. I fumble with my keys and then realize the door is unlocked. "Good one, Lorelai." 

Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. Calm down. Minor heart attack. Breathe in, out. Oh... my... god. Well, he is on the couch. And clothed. That's good. "_Rory, honey_." That came out a little harsher than intended.

"Mmmm... whaaa?"

"Rory!" She wakes up a little more at this and realizes her position. Ha-ha, that's a funny shade of red. Get on track here! "Honey, please get up and save mommy from a heart attack."

"Oh my god, mom. I don't know what happened. Nothing happened. I... we... must have fallen asleep." Well duh. The 'evil one' is finally stirring. I have to find a seat. Now.

* * *

I've actually started the next chapter, so hopefully it won't be too long until that's out. 

Thanks to Jenn for reading over this and telling me it didn't suck. =)


	8. Waking Up

Disclaimer: Everything but the basic plotline belongs to ASP and the WB. So don't sue me. You won't get much.

Muchos gracias to Jenn for reading over this!

Hey! Another update, and so soon! I'm proud of myself. This was going to be longer but I wanted to add some more to the end. So the next chapter should be up soon... maybe by the weekend. Well, enough of me, on to the story:

* * *

-Rory- 

"Rory, honey." Mom? Shh... too early. Nice warm bed. Wait. Lumpy bed. Still comfy. Snug. Mmmm.

"Mmmm... whaaa?"

"Rory!" I'm not in my bed. Where am I? She looks kind of... mad? Upset? Oh my god. I am just about on top of Tristan. This cannot look good. "Honey, please get up and save mommy from a heart attack." That makes _two_ of us.

"Oh my god, mom. I don't know what happened. Nothing happened. I... we... must have fallen asleep." That didn't sound quite so stupid in my head. How did this happen? Last thing I remember we were sitting there watching The Emperor's New Groove, then... wait. I remember glancing over and seeing Tristan sleeping, thinking how cute and unguarded he looked. I went back to the movie, and I must have fallen asleep. I have no idea how I ended up nearly on top of him. Stress. That's got to be it. I haven't been sleeping well.

"Honey? Anybody home?" Whoa. I totally spaced there for a second. Tristan's finally starting to wake up. Aww... he looks so confused. Too bad I don't have a camera. He he. "Rory?"

"Sorry. Zoned out there. Still not quite awake yet."

"Uh-_huh_. Yeah." What? Oh, god. I was... _ogling_ Tristan. Thank god he's not fully awake. I'd never hear the end of it.

-Tristan-

What is making all that noise? God, can't a guy get one night's sleep around here without somebody... wait. (Opens his eyes a little) Where am I? Who is that lady? She looks vaguely familiar. Boy, she doesn't look too happy. Rory? What--- shit. That has to be her mother. And I'm guessing by Rory's expression and the fact my arm is asleep that she didn't sleep in her bed last night.

"Ms. Gilmore?"

"Evil one." Huh? Am I still dreaming? Definitely. I'll just close my eyes and... Nope. This is quickly going bad.

"Ahem..." I should get out of here. "Ah, thank you for your hospitality last night. I should be going..."

"Ha!" Crazy crazy lady. "You think you're going to get out of this THAT easily?"

"Mom."

"Shh. Just breakfast at Luke's. Mr. Military here is buying."

"Uh. Okay." Maybe this won't be too bad. Rory's giving her mom weird looks; is there something I don't know?

"Can I talk to you for just a second, mother dearest? Kitchen."

-Rory-

Okay, I always knew Mom was crazy. In a good way. Not a mean and vicious torture your only daughter kind of way.

"Mom!"

"What? Do you just expect me to say bye, hope I don't catch you on the couch with my daughter next time?"

"There won't be a next time! And that's not what I was even talking about. _Luke's_? Have we forgotten a certain incident?"

"Oh, god, honey. I didn't even think... I'm sorry. But I have to have the coffee. And my morning just isn't complete without bothering Luke."

"He called here last night! He heard big mouth out there and..."

"Darn. No, I'm sorry. I'm trying here. Okay. Maybe I can go get breakfast - and coffee - and bring it back?" Can't she just go one minute without... she'll come around. Do I want her to come around, though? That's the question. Which one do I want?

-Doorbell Rings-

"Oh, that's probably Sookie; she wanted to get a glimpse of the Spawn of Satan if he was still here. I'm sure he'll get the two thumbs up."

"Mom!"

"I'm going, I'm going!"

(Muffled talking is heard in background; Rory is trying to eavesdrop)

"Hey Sook, he's still here, just about gave me a... oh."

* * *

Oooh... who's at the door? I just love cliffhangers, don't you? -evil grin- hehe. 


	9. A Visitor and Decisions

Disclaimer: Nothing but the storyline is mine.

Okay, okay, so I lied, this chapter wasn't out by the weekend. Blame procrastination and school. It's extra-long to make up for it, though. D Thanks to everyone who took the time to review this!

* * *

Who is that? I can't quite make out what... he's saying. Oh, no. Dean. Couldn't the guy just be crushed a little while longer? I wonder--- Tristan. He looks... confused. Oh, now angry. And hurt? I don't understand boys.

"... Look, Dean..." Good. It sounds like Mom took Dean outside. Deep breath. I sigh and go to sit next to Tristan.

"How did everything get so screwed up?" I don't know who I'm asking; Tristan or myself. I put my head in my hands and sigh. Then I look over at Tristan. He looks cute in the mornings, rumpled and disheveled. God, how can I even be thinking about that NOW? He pulls me towards him a little, and starts rubbing my back. I lay my head on his shoulder. This is nice.

"I'm sure everything will work out for you, Mare." Right. Sure it will. What does he know?

You know what? I am not going to let those two screw up any more of my life. I just go around in circles, Dean or Jess, Jess or Dean. Hmm... like the circles Tristan is so kindly tracing on my back. Shh! I don't _need_ a boyfriend. And neither relationship would be good for me. Jess is way too screwed up, and Dean... well, something had to be wrong for me to kiss Jess. Something _was_ wrong.

"That's it. Let's go to Luke's."

"Wha... I thought you had some kind of issue with that..."

"Were you eavesdropping?" That was a total guilty look.

"Me? Never. I just assumed. Plus there was the mad dash from there last night."

"Yeah. Sorry about that. I'm- well, I'm not over it, exactly. I'm facing it, I guess."

"Was that ba- Dean at the door?"

"Sounded like it. We broke up."

"I kind of got that impression last night. I'm sorry."

"I know you aren't, really, but thanks for the sentiment." He smirks.

"Anytime."

"So, do you have any clothes you can wear?" Well, duh. Of course not, if he had, he would have gotten them last night!

"Uh... I might have a pair of jeans in my car, let me go check." How resourceful.

"And you didn't get them last night?"

"And go back out in that rain? They would have been wet anyway."

"True. Let's go see."

"Hey, did your mom call me 'evil one' this morning or was I still asleep?"

I laugh, "Yep, she sure did." He chuckles.

"Okay, just checking."

How could I have totally bypassed the thought that Mom and Dean are still out here? Oh, yeah. I'm not supposed to care. Can I just crawl into a hole and die? Dean's looking at us like... like we have horns or something. He does _not_ look happy. You don't care, you don't care.

"Hi Dean." My face must be ten shades of red. I look down at my feet and somehow will them to move over to Tristan's car. He looks at Tristan, who's unlocking the car, to me, to my mom. He just shakes his head and turns to leave.

"I hope you know what you're getting yourself into." No. No he didn't. He does not have any right. He made it perfectly clear he didn't _want_ that right. He continues walking, and I start after him. I hear Tristan sigh behind me.

I catch up to him a couple of houses down. "Dean!"

"What? God, Rory. What do you want from me?"

"That wasn't what it looked like. And truthfully, it shouldn't have mattered _what_ it looked like. You made that clear. And I know I screwed up with Jess, and I'm sorry. I should have just broken it off when I knew things weren't the same anymore, when I had doubts. You deserved better than that. I hope one day we can be friends."

He's just shaking his head, like he can't believe this is even happening. "Friends. Jesus. Look, Rory, I don't think I can be friends right now. I'm probably going to need time before I can even think about being friends with you. But you don't have to completely avoid me like you did last time." He's kind of laughing here, that's a good sign.

"Deal."

"I guess I'll see you around."

"Yeah." And that's it. Deep breath. This is good. A good start. Well, it went as well as could be expected, anyway.

Oh god, did I leave Mom alone with Tristan? Bad idea.

"Mom? Tristan?" Where _are_ they?

"Oh, hey honey. You get everything straightened out?"

"Sort of. It went pretty well."

"Good. Oh, Tristan found a pair of pants and a shirt in his gym bag. He said they were clean, but I'm not responsible if he smells. He's changing in the bathroom."

"Okay, I'm going to go get some clothes on too."

I throw on some new clothes and come back out. He looks good. A little wrinkled, but better than before. Not that he looked _bad_ before. "Well, let's go."

"You sure? I could still just go pick it up."

"Absolutely, positively sure."

"Whatever you say."

"So, ah, are we walking or driving?" Hmm... good question.

"Well, how much do you want to be stared at?"

"Oh, yeah. Fishbowl." I nod.

"Okay. I'm a little lost, but hey, what else is new? Let's go, I need coffee and soon."

"And now I see where you get _that_ from."

"Yep. Coffee's in my blood."

"So, driving then? Can I drive the pretty car?" Moooom! Nooooo. How embarrassing. Tristan just laughs.

"Sure. Here ya go." Mouth. Close it before he notices. I think - hope - that he was gaping at my mom's gleeful expression.

"Yay!" Now she's doing a mini-happy dance. There are moments when I seriously doubt my mother's sanity. And awareness of her surroundings.

"Uh. Mom? Can we go?"

"What? Oh, yeah. Let's go!"

What was my mom thinking? Not that I stopped her. This car will attract all sorts of unwanted attention. We just need to get into Luke's quickly where they won't be as likely to come right up to us and ask lots of questions. Good, we've got a parking space close to the diner.

"Okay. Move quickly, and hope for an open table away from a window."

Mom and Tristan hop out first, and Tristan helps me get out of the backseat, not an easy task. Stupid 2-door cars. No large groups staring yet, just a few bystanders. And neither Babette or Miss Patty is out and about.

* * *

A/N: As always, muchos gracias to Jenn (Bookwormz) for betaing this for me! Go read her stories! now!

oh, and hit that purdy little periwinkle-colored button down there and review. It makes my day.


	10. Jess and Golden Girls?

And the next chapter is finally up! I'm in desperate need for a beta for my Summer Passions fic, so if anyone would be so kind as to e-mail me at or leave an email address in a review, I would be forever greatful! And I promise Trory action is coming, just give it a little more time : )

* * *

-Tristan- 

I'm not really sure what Rory is so worried about. This seems like a normal town. No staring like she was saying earlier. Maybe it's all just in her head. She seems different here; more relaxed and confident. She's in her element, even if she thinks it might be a semi-hostile one.

We're back at the diner/hardware store. Never did find out why that sign is out front. "So what's with the hardware sign?"

"Used to be a hardware store."

"No _way_."

"Yep. Unbelievable, I know."

"Honey, are you sure you don't want to just go to Al's?" There's no need to semi-whisper. I _can_ hear you guys!

"Al's?" I try to break into the conversation.

"No, they don't have any really good breakfast there, you know? It's no big deal." Just ignore me completely, then, why don't you?

"Al's?"

"Al's Pancake World."

"With no good breakfast?"

"Long story. Al doesn't make pancakes anymore." I just nod. I can see it's pointless to get any further into this. It'll be a story like Rose's on Golden Girls.

"Yeah..." No. Don't say it. She'd never let you live it down. Tristan DuGrey watching Golden Girls on the Lifetime Channel. Hey, I mean, there isn't much you can watch in military school. Those girls did have spunk, though. Rory's mom reminds me a little of Sophia.

"Tristan!"

"Wha? Oh, coming." Good one.

* * *

-Rory- 

Please let Jess be not working. Please let him not be working. I don't need another public confrontation, but I really need to get this over with before I lose my nerve. Crap, only one more table left, and it's by the window. Here we go.

"What can I get you guys?" Holy crap. Luke just popped up out of nowhere.

"We ladies will have the usual with extra, extra, coffee."

"Do you want to see a menu?" Menu? Us? Who does... oh? Duh.

"No, I'll just have what they're having." Brave soul.

"Uh, I have to ask Luke something. I'll be right back." I haven't seen Jess yet, that's a good sign. I think.

"Uh, Luke?"

"He's upstairs."

"Thanks." Deep breath. Up the stairs I go.

* * *

...Meanwhile... 

-Tristan-

Wait. Where's she going? Wow. This is getting awkward fast.

"So, Tristan."

"Yes?" I've been out of Hartford too long, normally I could have dealt with this easily.

"Military school."

"Yep." This diner guy, Luke I think, is starting to creep me out. He looks like he's going to strangle me or something.

"Here's the coffee."

"Thank you, Lukey!" Lukey. Jesus Christ. At least the guy has the sense to just walk away. Great. Now she can focus on me again. This is not how I had planned my evening.

"So, you coming back to Hartford or are you permanently banished?"

"Not sure yet."

"They haven't decided yet or you haven't decided yet?" Damn. She's good. But then again, she came from that society.

"Both."

"I suppose it would be pointless to ask you how you ended up sleeping on my couch with my daughter."

"Somehow I knew it would come back to that." She's giving me a look. I'm not going to get off that easily. Damn it. It's not even like I was doing anything. For once. "Look, nothing happened."

"And nothing will." We'll just see about that.

* * *

-Rory- 

"Hey."

"Hi. Look, Jess..." He's just shaking his head, like he knows what's going to come out of my mouth before I even say it. And maybe he does. It has to be said, though. If I could just put it into words.

"Don't bother. I know: It was a mistake. It can't ever happen again. I love my boyfriend, and we're going to work things out. Whatever. I have to get to work."

"I'm not in love with him anymore. Maybe I never really was. We're over, and we both know it. But that doesn't change things with you. I can't be with you, not now, and maybe never. All I know is I need to get out of this situation. I hope we can just... put this behind us and go back to what we were. Friends."

"Like we were ever _friends_, Rory. There was always that undertone there, and you knew it. Hell, everyone in town knew it. Maybe that was why they've always watched me so closely."

"Or maybe it was because of your record of juvenile delinquency. Everyone in this town gave you a fair shot in the beginning."

"Whatever, Rory." And with that he's out the door. Fine. _Whatever_. I am so hungry. Time to go and face Mom and the endless tormenting about 'sleeping' with Tristan.

* * *

-Tristan- 

What is taking her so long? "So what's she doing up there, anyway?"

"Good question. I have a feeling I don't want to think about that." What? That certainly wasn't the response I expected. She must have noticed the surprised look on my face, because she continued. "She'll be fine. She knows what she's doing. Just like I did..." And I've lost her. Whatb the hell is she talking about, anyway? 'Just like I did.' Holy shit. There is no way... -bang-

Well, maybe her mother wasn't so right after all. Somebody who came out of that room doesn't seem very happy. He's a lot shorter than bagboy.

"Don't you think he's a bit young for you, Lorelai?" Wow. Got to give him points for that one.

"Age is all relative, don't you think, _Lorelai_?" And she's finally speechless.

"I... I..."

"Tristan!"

"Mary." She just stands there for a second, taking it all in. She is going to rip me a new one for this. I think the look on diner-boy's face here is worth it, though.

Wait. Is that a smile? No, definitely a smirk on Rory Gilmore's lips. And then she starts to giggle. I don't think I've ever seen her truly giggle before, except for maybe last night, but that was a totally different situation.

* * *

The next chapter will be up... well, whenever I get it done. Who knows when that will be. Hopefully soon. Thanks to Jenn for betaing this for me, and thanks to everyone who's reviewed:

Callista NicTeryn, kris, OTHlover04, Amanda, smile1, blip-dragon, Psychotic Scribbler, Ms. Vaughn, mar0506, smile1, Krissy, barbra, snooty7sweep, lilyLOVESwb, coffechick, AznGurl, four51, hAleY-jaMEs-FaN, l-dog, JeNsEnS wifey ChAdZ lover, Shady199, GGfanatic, bBy x jUjUbee, Kiki, Kate, Mel, CMMluver, Robin2, carrotop24, prosthetic.ballerina, michelle22, cilou, Sarah, Alexus, AlexiaWarren, Fashiongurl3188, DoRK47

If I missed anyone, please let me know! 


	11. A fit of giggles

Disclaimer: (Goes for last chapter, too... I forgot) I own nothing. Well, I do own some stuff... but not anything Gilmore Girls related. Darn.

Hey! No, this story hasn't been fully abandoned. My new (well, not so new anymore) job and school have sapped most of my energy and general creativeness. Plus, senioritis is setting in big time, and it's seeping over into other areas of my life. Not good. But you don't really care, do you? Didn't think so.

Anyway, hope this chapter clears up people's questions about who was speaking at the end of the last chapter. Sorry it's so short, but... blah. See above. Suggestions for storylines and constructive criticism are always appreciated; anything to get me motivated to write some more. Enough of my rambling already. On to the story.

* * *

Rory- 

"Don't you think he's a bit young for you, Lorelai?" What is going on? Who is Jess talking about? Wait...

"Age is all relative, don't you think, _Lorelai_?" He did not just say that! What am I thinking; of course he did, this _is_ Tristan we're talking about here.

"I... I..." Wow. My mom is even at a loss for words.

I break the somewhat awkward silence, "_Tristan!_"

"Mary."

I look around. My mom is just smiling now, thoroughly amused by the situation. Or maybe it's just the look on Jess's face, which I have to admit is pretty funny. I start to giggle, and I can just see the questions forming in Jess's head, which just serves to set me off even more. I can't think of anything better to get under Jess's skin, which is just fine by me. Let him get a taste of his own medicine.

Hmm... why not; I'll play along. "Well, I'd appreciate it if you two kept this relationship to yourselves, or I might be scarred for life."

"Whatever lets you sleep easier at night. You know, you could have had me, but I've moved on to the next Lorelai Gilmore. Try to contain your devastation." Arrogant as ever.

"It'll be difficult, but somehow I think I'll be able to pull through." I say with an eye roll and sit back down at the table.

Jess is still standing there staring at the three of us. He should know by now that we're never serious, but he seems to be a little shocked at this scene, jealous, maybe. He shakes himself out of it and stalks out of the diner.

"That was priceless." My mom's laughing.

"I don't think I've ever seen you keep your mouth shut that long before." I say to her. Serves her right; she didn't even try to correct the Spawn of Satan. It _was_ funny, though. The look on his face... and there go the giggles again. "I really shouldn't... be laughing... about this."

"Glad I could amuse you, Mare." I shoot him a look and calm myself down. It's been an interesting day already.

Out of the corner of my eye, I notice the townspeople seem to be honing in on our table, looking in from various places not too far from the diner. Apparently trying to be inconspicuous; like that will ever happen. Mrs. Patty is on her cell phone. That _can't_ be good.

* * *

I _told_ you it was short. A HUGE thanks to all my reviewers out there, it really means a lot to me. (btw, 100 reviews! Yay!) Hopefully the next chapter will be up sooner than this one was. 


	12. Dance Teachers and Cameras

Disclaimer: Don't own Gilmore Girls or any of it's characters, unfortunately. Would love to have a Tristan at my disposal.

Sorry for the wait. No good excuses but laziness and life in general. There's a little wierd formatting ( the :'s), but I swear the QuickEdit hates me.

* * *

:Rory:

"So… while this has been fun, and I'm really just loving all this attention I'm getting here, I'd better be leaving…" Maybe now things can just go back to normal. Or semi-normal.

"You don't have to leave if you don't want to. We wouldn't mind showing you around the town, would we, _Rory_?" _Moooooom!_ He was gonna leave, too. I mean, I haven't had a terrible time with him, but it might be better if I just had some time to myse-

"Um, hellooo? Earth to Rory? Lovely daughter of mine?"

"What!"

"Taking Tristan around town? Ring any bells?"

"Oh, um, yeah. Sure."

"Don't sound so enthusiastic there, Rory." Smartass. Wait… did he just say-

"Oh my god. Rory. Amazing." He just shoots me a look. Maybe this won't be so very bad after all.

:Tristan:

"You know, you really don't have to do this if you don't want to. I know my mom kind of suckered you into it."

"Nah. It'll be fun. Didn't have anything really important to do anyway." That's an understatement. If I'm lucky, I'll be going home to an empty house.

"No hot dates?"

"I didn't say that."

"Oh, really now? You sure you don't want to go freshen up for Muffin or Candy or whatever her name is?" Muffin, Candy? God, how does she come up with this stuff? I just laugh in response.

"So, here's Ms. Patty's dance studio. You'll want to pass by here quickly, she could see us."

"Uh, okay."

"I mean, she's really nice, but I'm sure you don't want to run into her." Hello? Female dance instructor? I'm there.

"Oh, really?"

"Well, now we've lingered too long. Here she comes." Who? Surely not _that_ lady? Okay, this town is insane.

"Oh, _Rory_, dear! You just _have_ to introduce me to this strapping young fellow of yours!" Wow. Those are quite some pipes.

"Ms. Patty, this is my _friend_, Tristan." Way to overemphasize there, Mare.

"Oh, I see. Well, hello. It's just so nice to meet you." No. Tell me she's not. Wonderful. I take her offered hand and kiss it, reminded of countless black-tie affairs my parents have hosted.

"The pleasure is all mine."

"Oh, this one! Such a gentleman."

"Yep. Well, I'm taking him on a tour of the town, so we'd better get going." Thank God.

"Okay, dear. See you around. Nice meeting you."

"You too." We both say, almost in unison. We walk off, and I swear I can _feel_ her eyes on my ass.

"Well, she was… interesting."

"I tried to warn you."Please. That does _not_ constitute a warning. I just ignore her comment and we continue walking.

I hear a faint sound not too far away. What is that? I turn to Rory, and before I can even get the question out, she answers. "Camera. Kirk. Two o'clock." And standing there is a very skinny guy holding a camera and trying his damnedest not to let us know that he was snapping photos of us.

"Does he actually think we're oblivious?" I mean, come on.

"Who knows. It's Kirk. He's… eccentric, for lack of a better word." Duh. The whole town is a little _eccentric_. But somehow, it fits her. Explains her, just a tiny bit.

* * *

Many grateful thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far. And to all of you lurkers out there who are taking the time to read my story; I used to be one too. Then the damn writing bug bit me. 

No idea when the next chap will be up, unfortunately. Hopefully my shiny new laptop will help with writer's block. Gotta love early graduation presents.


End file.
